I Fucking You! , I Killed You
by Daejae24
Summary: Not Summay XD ehehehehehe jadiiiiiiiiiiiiii….. langsung baca ajja XD kalau penasaran ;D it’s Daejae Fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/BxB/SAM/
1. chapter 1

**I Fucking You, I Killed You**

 **Summary :**

Not Summay XD ehehehehehe jadiiiiiiiiiiiiii….. langsung baca ajja XD kalau penasaran ;D it's Daejae Fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/BxB/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **M !**

 **Twoshoot**

 **/Romance/** **Fluff/Smut/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **#Bagian 1/2**

Langit diselimuti oleh awan berwarna jingga yang sangat indah sekali menghiasi langit sore hari ini dinegeri ginseng. Jalanan terlihat lengang, jadi sangat mudah untuk berkendara tanpa terkena macet.

Jung Daehyun pemuda tampan ini tengah mengendarai mobil sport kuningnya ditengah-tengah jembatan diatas sungai Han dengan santainya. Ia menyeringai sambil menatap satu cup kopi disamping tempat pengemudi. Tidak sabar ia ingin memberikannya pada kekasih manisnya yang mungkin sekarang sedang menunggunya didepan kampus tempat kekasih manisnya itu menimba ilmu saat ini.

Sedangkan dirinya, ia sudah lulus kuliah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, saat ini pemuda tampan ini tengah mengurus perusahaan milik sang ayah. Karena dirinya adalah pewaris tunggal.

Daehyun memelankan laju mobilnya saat melihat kekasih manisnya itu ada didepan sana. Bersama seorang namja lain. Ia pun menghentikan laju mobilnya dan mencengkram stir mobil dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Daehyun menatap dengan tajam kedua pemuda itu yang sedang bercanda ria. Ia pun menggeram. Lalu mengambil sebuah botol yang sangat kecil disaku celananya. botol itu berwarna ungu. Lalu ia membuka tutupnya dan memasukan cairan didalam botol tersebut kedalam kopi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ini salah mu Yoo Youngjae," gumamnya terkesan menggeram."aku akan menambah dosisnya." pemuda tampan ini pun menyeringai puas.

Tok tok tok

Pemuda berkulit tan ini terjengit kaget melihat seorang pemuda manis diluar mobilnya. Tengah mengetuk jendela mobil. Itu kekasihnya. Untung saja diluar tidak bisa melihat kedalam mobilnya. Jadi Daehyun bisa bernapas lega lalu menyimpan kembali botol berwarna ungu tersebut. Dan ia pun membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku?" tanya pemuda manis itu dengan kesal, dan membuka pintu mobil disamping kemudi.

"Maaf tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan." balas nya dengan wajah super datar.

Pemuda manis itu hanya bisa berdecak. Ada-ada saja kekasih tampannya ini."jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ke lubang hangat mu Yoo Youngjae."

Blush

"Mwo?! Yak dasar byuntae!" pemuda manis bernama Youngjae ini memukul Daehyun dengan brutal hingga pemuda tan itu harus melindungi dirinya dengan lengan tangannya.

"Yak yak appo! Aw aw aw-"

"Rasakan! Huh!"

"Ish, hentikan Yoo Youngjae!" pemuda tampan ini pun berhasil menghentikan tangan mungil kekasihnya hingga jarak wajah mereka berdekatan.

Mereka saling menatap tanpa berkedip. Pipi berisi pemuda manis itu sudah sangat merona. Ia mencoba menjauh tapi Daehyun malah semakin erat memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Yoo Youngjae."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara?" cibir Youngjae."kau sendiri yang sibuk." pemuda manis ini memutar bola matanya. Dan menghempaskan tangan Daehyun. Lalu menatap ke depan dengan wajah kesal.

"Maafkan aku Baby~" goda Daehyun."ini, minumlah ini." Daehyun memberikan cup 'kopi' tadi pada Youngjae. Tiba-tiba saja wajah manis Youngjae sedikit terkejut-yang mencoba disembunyikannya-melihat logo cup kopi tersebut. Itu adalah kopi favoritenya. Dan caffe kopi tersebut ada jauh diluar kota.

"Aku masih marah pada mu yahhh." pemuda manis ini mengambil kopi tersebut tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun dan meminumnya. Ugh kopinya sangat enak.

"Got you!" batin Daehyun sambil menyeringai. Tidak salah ia pergi jauh keluar kota untuk membeli kopi tersebut.

Kenapa pemuda tampan ini harus memasukkan cairan tersebut kedalam kopi yang akan diberikannya pada Youngjae? Karenaaaaa pemuda tampan ini tahu jika kekasih manisnya sudah marah, sudah dipastikan ia tidak mau disentuh sama sekali oleh dirinya selama seminggu. Mana kuat Daehyun. Dua hari tidak bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu karena ke sibukannya saja ia hampir gila. Ingat, libidonya sangat tinggi. Apalagi pada seorang Yoo Youngjae. Jadi ia memasukkan obat perangsang cair kedalam kopi tersebut. Hmmmmm

"Oke! Kita berangkat sekarang." seru Daehyun lalu melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Youngjae sambil membuka jendela mobil, karena tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Daehyun tersenyum miring melihat kekasihnya."tentu saja ke penthouse ku." jawabnya santai. Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ke penthouse miliknya.

"Untuk?.." tiba-tiba napas Youngjae terasa tercekat dan membara."a- apa yang- terjadi pada ku?!" tanya Youngjae sambil mencengkram kerah lehernya.

"Oh sudah mulai bereaksi yahh? Padahal belum ada 15 menit." ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum puas.

"Yak! Jung Daehyun sialan- apa yang lakukan padaku?- aggrrhhh-" geram Youngjae yang merasa mulai panas dan ia memiliki pikiran kotor diotaknya, tapi ia mencoba menyangkalnya.

"Jangan ditahan baby~" Daehyun mulai membelai paha Youngjae secara sensual dengan masih menatap jalanan yang lengang didepannya.

"Aggrrhhh Jung Daehyun sialannnnnnn," pamuda manis ini malah memukul-mukul lengan atas Daehyun.

"Yak- yak! Appo kenapa kau malah memukulku!" Daehyun mencoba menahan tangan brutal kekasih manisnya sambil meringis karena kesakitan, dan ia menyetir dengan satu tangan. Ia memberi obat perangsang pada kekasih manisnya ini. Tapi, kenapa reaksinya seperti ini?

"Agghhhrrr yak Jung Daehyun!" detik kemudian pemuda manis ini malah ingin mencium Daehyun."aggrrh sialan kau-"

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Ini salahmu! Hhhhhhh," Youngjae terus berusaha ingin menyentuh kekasih tampannya dengan cara memukul-mukulnya secara brutal.

Ia semakin panas, seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat panas menjalar ke sekitar alat ereksinya."ahhh shhhh, Jung Daehyunnnhhahhh shialannnn, akuhh tidak akhannn memaafkanmu untuk inihhh,,

Aggrrhhh besok akuhhh ada acara penthingggg agghh shhh,"

Ugh milik Daehyun sudah menegang dibawah sana hanya dengan mendengar kekasih manisnya itu berbicara sambil mendesah erotis-menurutnya-.

Mobil ini terus melaju hingga memasuki sebuah lapangan golf yang sangat luas, didepan sana ada sebuah pagar besi yang lumayan besar. Saat mobil kuning itu semakin dekat, pagar tersebut langsung terbuka secara otomatis. Dan tertutup kembali saat mobil tersebut sudah masuk.

"Malam ini aku pun mempunyai acara penting..." ujar Daehyun masih dengan mencoba menahan kekasihnya yang semakin gencar untuk menyentuhkan.

"... Dengan mu baby~" Daehyun tepat berbisik dengan suara rendah ditelinga Youngjae saat mobilnya sudah berhenti didepan penthouse mewahnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pemuda manis ini langsung menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir sexy milik kekasihnya dan menciumnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sst sayang, jangan disini," Daehyun mendorong dengan pelan pundak kekasihnya ini.

"Sialan kau! Ini salah muuuuuhhh." ujar pemuda manis ini dengan terengah-engah. Daehyun memberinya dosis yang sangat tinggi hingga membuatnya sangat panas.

Pemuda tampan ini keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya. Tapi Youngjae malah langsung menerjangnya hingga mereka terjatuh ketanah.

Youngjae langsung kembali menghubungkan bibir mereka. Daehyun tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan jadi seliar ini. Untung saja ditempat ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Daehyun terus membiarkan Youngjae yang tengah melumat bibirnya dengan tidak sabaran. Kekasih manisnya itu mencoba mencari celah diantara belahan bibir tebal Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun malah menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Ia menyeringai, melihat kekasihnya kesusahan. Ia yakin pasti kekasih manisnya itu sedang mengumpat didalam hatinya sekarang.

"Eunghh,"

Satu desahan keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Daehyun. Karena lutut nakal Youngjae berhasil menggesek milik Daehyun dibawah sana secara sensual. Dan pemuda manis ini pun berhasil menyelinapkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik kekasih tampannya itu. Youngjae menyeringai puas.

Semuanya dilakukan secara pelan oleh Youngjae.

Dengan masih tergeletak ditanah Daehyun mulai merengkuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya dan Youngjae juga melingkarkan kakinya disekitar pinggang Daehyun yang terduduk ditanah serta melingkarkan lengannya dileher Daehyun. Dan Daehyun ikut berperang lidah dengan Youngjae. Ugh permainan Daehyun sungguh sangat cepat hingga pemuda manis itu tidak bisa mengimbanginya dan lebih memilih menyerah membiarkan kekasih tampannya itu penguasai permainan lidah mereka.

"Hmmmppphhhh," desah tertahan Youngjae saat tangan nakal Daehyun menyelinap masuk kedalam kemejanya dan mengelus punggung mulusnya dengan sensual.

Lelehan saliva keluar dari sudut bibir mereka. Merasa kekurangan oksigen Daehyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mulai mengecupi, menjilat serta menggigit leher jenjang kekasihnya. Dan Youngjae hanya mengerang frustasi sembari menarik-narik surai kekasih tampannya itu dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Menikmati setiap kecupan bibir basah Daehyun.

Daehyun melepas dua kancing atas kemeja kekasih nya itu, dan mulai menghisap niple merah muda Youngjae dengan kuat serta memainkannya dengan lidah basahnya. Youngjae menekan belakang kepala Daehyun agar lebih dalam menghisap niplenya.

"Ahhhh~ hyung, aku butuh dirimu~"

Setelah mendengar kata itu. Pemuda berbibir tebal ini mengangkat kekasih nya yang masih melingkarkan kaki nya disekitar pinggangnya, dan menatapnya."tentu saja," ujarnya sambil menyeringai."tapi didalam sayang~" lanjutnya dengan cara berbisik ditelinga kanan Youngjae. Haha masa iya mereka akan melakukannya diluar rumah?

"Bawa aku~" jawab Youngjae manja dan menghubungkan kembali bibir mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sorry kalo Gaje XD, tiba-tiba saja SAM ingin Up FF, jadi ajja yang ini diUp, tadinya mau minggu depan ehehehehe,,,,, dan yang As You Wish juga SAM Up barusan , diRnR juga yahh ;))**

 **Oke deh, yang merasa membaca nih FF boleh pasang(?) Reviewnya? XD**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. chapter 2

**I Fucking You, I Killed You**

 **Summary :**

Not Summay XD ehehehehehe jadiiiiiiiiiiiiii….. langsung baca ajja XD kalau penasaran ;D it's Daejae Fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/BxB/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **M !**

 **Twoshoot**

 **/Romance/** **Fluff/Smut/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **#Bagian 2/2**

"Bawa aku~" jawab Youngjae manja dan menghubungkan kembali bibir mereka.

Daehyun menyeringai lagi. Ternyata obat perangsang yang diberikannya sungguh ampuh. Biasanya pemuda manisnya tidak akan semanja ini jika meminta sesuatu. Ia selalu berbicara dengan kasarnya dan sering mengumpat. Sekarang pemuda manisnya berbicara dengan sensual dan sangat sexy.

Masih dalam gendongan Daehyun dan bibir saling bertautan, Daehyun membawa Youngjae masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membaringkannya disofa ruang tengah yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Daehyun mulai melepaskan baju kemeja yang dikenakan Youngjae dan melemparnya dengan asal. Lalu mulai mengecupi setiap inci tubuh mulus kekasihnya dengan bibir serta lidah basahnya. Dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya dibahu Youngjae. Youngjae hanya bisa mendesah.

"Ahhhhhh~, aku ingin dirimu hyung ~"

"Hmm sabar sayang," ujar Daehyn sambil menatap Youngjae. Dan detik kemudian Youngjae mulai menghubungkan bibir mereka kembali. Rasanya bibir tebal kekasihnya yang sexy ini sangat menggoda.

Youngjae juga mulai melepaskan dengan terburu-buru jas hitam yang dikenakan Daehyun dan melemparnya dengan asal juga. Lalu melepaskan kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan Daehyun.

Mereka sama-sama toples. Youngjae mengusap perut datar Daehyun secara sensual. Dan tangan nakalnya mulai turun kedalam celana yang dikenakan kekasih tampannya itu. Melonggarkan dan melepaskan ikat pinggang yang dikenakan oleh Daehyun. Lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam 'sana'.

"Akh-" erang Daehyun saat merasa tangan mungil Youngjae meremas miliknya."kau tidak sabaran sekali Youngjae." ujarnya saat sudah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menyangga dirinya dengan kedua tangannya berada dikedua sisi kepala kekasihnya yang berada dibawahnya.

"Ini salahmu Junghhh~" tadinya Youngjae ingin membentak, tapi yang keluar malah mirip dengan suara desahan."aggrrhhghh,"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum gemas. Melihat kekasihnya ingin mengumpat tapi tidak bisa.

"Haha kalau tidak seperti ini kau tidak akan mau ku sentuh." ujar Daehyun sambil membelai pipi chubby Youngjae.

"Shhhhhhh," hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dari Daehyun, pemuda manis itu sudah mendesah."bertanggung jawab lahh ahhh~"

Daehyun menyeringai. Dan melepaskan seluruh kain yang menempel ditubuh kekasihnya itu hingga naked. Youngjae juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Daehyun.

Sambil menjilati dan menggigit tubuh mulus Youngjae-yang sekarang tidak mulus lagi karena dirinya- Daehyun mengocok penis Youngjae agar lebih berkedut.

"Shhhhhh ahhh hyungghhh lebihhh chepatttthh~" racau Yoyngjae. Suara erotis tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari mulut kecil Youngjae, yang membuat pemuda tan itu semakin bergairah."aku sangat sangat menginginkan dirimu Daeahhhh~"

"Kalau begitu manjakan dia." ujar Daehyun. Dannnnn tentu saja Youngjae langsung mendorong Daehyun yang ada diatasnya hingga sekarang Daehyun lahh yang berbaring diatas sofa.

Youngjae mengerling nakal saat tangannya mulai menyentuh penis Daehyun yang tidak terbilang kecil itu.

"Shhhh ahhh," Daehyun memejamkan matanya saat tangan kecil Youngjae mengurut miliknya secara sensual."lebih cepat Jaehhhh,"

Ohh tentu saja Youngjae tidak melakukannya. Dan malah menyeringai saat melihat wajah memohon Daehyun.

"Pleaseeeeehhh- shhh ahhhk-"

Youngjae meremas kuat penis Daehyun dan mengerling nakal lagi membuat Daehyun jadi tidak sabar untuk memasuki rumah hangatnya. Tapi ia tahan karena ia juga ingin bermain dengan mulut basah nan hangat kekasih manisnya.

"Terus manjakan dia babyhhh, masukkan kedalam mulutmu."

Tanpa menjawab Youngjae mulai memasukan penis Daehyun kedalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya seperti permen.

"Shhhhhh,"

Youngjae menusuk-nusukan ujung lidahnya pada ujung penis Daehyun. Merasa kurang puas Daehyun menekan kepala Youngjae hingga penis nya tertanam dalam didalam mulut kecil Youngjae."ya-" Youngjae terus menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Hingga penis Daehyun sudah sangat berkedut.

"Cukup Jae, aku ingin memasuki dirimu~"

Youngjae mengangguk mantap dan menarik tangan Daehyun sambil ia membaringkan dirinya sendiri diatas sofa, jadi lah Daehyun berada diatasnya. Mereka berciuman lagi sebelum memulai acara(?) yang sebenarnya. Ciuman lembut tapi penuh nafsu juga.

"Kau ingin penetrasi dulu?" tanya Daehyun yang diangguki oleh Youngjae."tapi aku tidak punya pelumas."

"Tidak perlu," ujar Youngjae dan mulai mengulum tiga jari tangan Daehyun dengan mulutnya, hingga salivanya meleleh ditangan Daehyun.

"Siap? Aku akan memasukkan satu jari dulu." Daehyun melebarkan paha Youngjae dan terlihat lah sebuah hole berwarna merah muda yang sudah berkedut. Memasukan satu jarinya, Youngjae meremas kuat pinggiran sofa dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Merasakan sensasi nikmat yang sakit dan juga aneh diholenya.

"Akh-"

Pemuda tampan ini mulai mengeluar masukkan jari tengahnya didalam hole hangat serta sempit milik kekasihnya ini.

"Akhhh faster hyunghhh~ tambah kan jarimu ,," racau Youngjae yang dirasa Daehyun melakukannya dengan pelan dibawah sana.

"Akh akh shhhhh~"

Daehyun mengocok hole Youngjae dengan dua jarinya dan mengeluar masukkannya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Akhhhh akhh akhh shhhhhh,"

"Kau sangat menyukainya huh?"

"Ndehhh hyunghhhh ahhhhsshh~"

Daehyun tersenyum lebar. Tidak seperti biasanya kekasihnya ini seperti sekarang saat bercinta dengannya.

Baru bermain dengan jari Daehyun saja pemuda manis ini sudah klimaks. Dengan cairan putih yang mengotori perut serta tangan Daehyun.

"Ahhhh hhhhhsssss,"

"Baru begini saja kau sudah klimaks Youngjae," goda Daehyun sambil menjilati tangannya yang terkena cairan cinta Youngjae tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

"Ini salahmuuuu, aku butuhh diri muhh hyung~"

"Haha oke oke," Daehyun memposisikan penis besarnya didepan hole berkedut Youngjae. Dan menusuk-nusukkan ujung penisnya dihole Youngjae sambil menyeringai.

"Ahhhhhh ja- janganh menggoda ku terus hyunghhhh ssshhhhh,"

"Akh-" Youngjae meringis saat milik Daehyun langsung menumbuk holenya."akhhh pelan-pelan hyung, sa kittthhh shhh,"

"Mian sayang, ini agar kau tidak merasa sakit lebih lama." ujar Daehyun sambil membelai sayang pipi berisi kekasih manisnya yang terdapat lelehan air mata.

"Shhh bergeraklah hyung," titah Youngjae sambil memegang tangan Daehyun yang ada dipipinya dengan erat.

Daehyun bergerak dengan perlahan. Sungguh hole Youngjae selalu mengetatkan miliknya didalam sana, padahal ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

"Sshhhh, kau selalu menjepit ku dengan ketat sayang, ohhh sungguh nikmatthhh,"

Youngjae tersenyum disela-sela rasa sakitnya, dengan mata tertutup ia lebih menikmati sensasi ini."shhh lebih cepathhh hyung-"

"Akh akh ohh akhh, yeahhh seperti itu hyung akkhhhh~"

Daehyun memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam sana dengan tempo sedang. Sungguh itu adalah surga dunia miliknya. Yoo Youngjae.

"Shhhhhhh, kau- kau memang belahan jiwa ku Yoo Youngjae, saranghae shhh."

Youngjae hanya tersenyum, ini lah yang disukanya dari Daehyun. Mereka bukan sedang melakukan sexs. Tapi mereka sedang bercinta.

.

"Akhhh Daehyun-ahhhhh~ faster plissssssss," racau pemuda manis yang sedang berada dibawah kungkungan pemuda berkulit tan diatas sebuah ranjang berukuran King Size. Didalam sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa klasik.

Ya, mereka pindah kedalam kamar milik seorang Jung Daehyun. Karena sofa yang mereka tempati kurang puas.

Mereka melanjutkan ronde ke TIGA dikamar lelaki tampan ini yang tengah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan cepat, menumbuk dengan hebat hole ketat milik kekasih manisnya, mencoba mencari kembali Sweet Spot Youngjae.

"Akhhh disanahhh hyunghhhh,"

"Aku menemukannya!" seru Daehyun puas dan terus menumbuk Sweet Spot Youngjae dengan keras.

"Akhhh akhhh ohhh shhhh hyung~ im coming again~"

"Nado Youngjae ahhhhhh shhhh, bersama ahhhh,"

"Akhhh aku akan keluar hyunggghhh,"

"Tunggu aku Jae ahhh~"

Daehyun melihat penis Youngjae yang mulai membesar. Sebentar lagi akan keluar. Ia pun mengocok penis Youngjae dengan cepat.

"Akhhhh shhhhhhh ohhhh hyunggghhhhh ahhhshhhhh hahhhh,"

"DAEHYUN/YOUNGJAE!"

Mereka klimaks bersamaan untuk ketiga kalinya bagi Daehyun. Youngjae sudah klimaks 4 kali. Ingat?

Daehyun menyangga dirinya dihadapan Youngjae. Dengan wajah saling berhadapan. Dan ia mulai menyibak rambut basah kekasih manisnya keatas kepalanya."saranghae." ucapnya sambil mengecup lama kening Yongjae yang sedang menutup matanya untuk lebih meresapi ciuman lembut Daehyun dikeningnya.

"Nado." balas Youngjae saat Daehyun menatap tajam kedua hazel indahnya. Lalu menghubungkan bibir nya dengan bibir sexy milik kekasih tampannya.

Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk lebih memenuhi serta memperdalam ciuman lembut mereka. Awalnya lembut, tapi sekarang ciuman mereka malah makin bergairah.

"Akhh shhhh," desah tertahan Youngjae karena penis Daehyun masih tertanam didalam dirinya. Daehyun menyeringai didalam ciuman tersebut, dan mulai menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya secara perlahan.

"Hmmmmppppp ahhhhh,"

Youngjae memeluk erat-erat leher Daehyun hingga badan mereka menyatu tanpa celah. Dan Youngjae juga melingkarkan kakinya disekitar pinggul Daehyun, dengan penis Daehyun yang masih tertanam didalam dirinya.

"Sshhhhhhh owhhhhh," desah Daehyun saat Youngjae tiba-tiba sudah ada dipangkuannya.

Youngjae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan tersenyum menggoda pada Daehyun. Lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya dipangkuan Daehyun.

"Shhhhhhhhhh ahhhh, jae- shhhh,"

"Shhhh akhhhhh ohhh," Youngjae ikut mendesah juga saat dirinya terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara perlahan, menggoda Daehyun. Apakah Youngjae masih dipengaruhi oleh obat?

"I Killed You Jung Daehyun!"

Pemuda manis ini menyeringai puas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**

 **Hufftt maaf kalo gaje_- eheheheee,**

 **Terima kasih sama yang sudah Review nihh FF *BOW***

 **Terima kasih juga sama yang udah Favorite and Follow nih FF ^^**

 **SAM juga bawa FF baru lho XD, di cek ajja 😗**

 **Mind To Review again?**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
